This application relates to Ser. Nos. 060,501, 060,478 and 060,455 which are co-pending herewith. This invention relates to a chain and chain track for rotating a conveyor bucket about the axis of movement of the chain along the chain track. The apparatus permits the use of more efficient conveyor drive means, such as a drive tension sprocket, by moving the bucket from the inside to the outside of the chain before it passes around the sprocket, and moving the bucket back to the inside of the chain so that the buckets may be moved into overlapping relation to receive material therein.
The apparatus may also be used to permit the chain to turn a vertical 90 degree turn by reorienting the buckets to the inside of the track as the turn is made.